Unnatural
by Ophelia Joane
Summary: Rose and Albus couldn't just couldn't help it. Warning: incest.


_Written for the Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition as Beater 1 or the Appleby Arrows.  
_

 _Warning! **Incest**! Do not read if you do not like incest!_

* * *

It was horrible. Disgusting. Unnatural.

That's what incest was.

They weren't supposed to be any of those things. She was Rose Weasley: smart, brave, and fiery. He was Albus Potter: son of a legend, talented, and caring.

They knew they weren't supposed to, but they just couldn't _help_ it.

It had all started way before they went to Hogwarts, when they were still playing around with no cares in the magical world. They were each other's first kiss, having seen both their parents and other family members do it multiple times. After that, it was nothing more. The adults would make fun of it, every once in a while, but it wasn't anything serious.

However, it started again when they were in their third year at Hogwarts. They couldn't help the staring, the touches, the whispering. They couldn't help it in their fourth year where they accidentally got picked to play Seven Minutes in Heaven, where they were holed up in a closet stealing the most unsure kisses. When they walked out, it was to laughter, everyone thought the situation was funny and that never in a million years had anything happened. They didn't even notice in fifth year when they both became Prefects and were able to roam the halls together at night, sneaking into broom closets instead of patrolling. No one batted an eyes in sixth year when Albus hexed his best friend, Scorpius, for drunkenly hitting on Rose, thinking that it was just family protecting family. Then they were in their seventh year, having never had dated anyone else but each other.

But even they couldn't even admit their relationship.

So there days were still filled with secret looks, secret touches, secret kisses. But it came time for the holidays to roll around the corner, and that's when they needed to be the most secretive - their parents faced Voldemort, they doubted they could hide much from them.

"Al," Rose whispered one night as she lay in Albus's arms. "What are we going to do after we graduate."

"Er, well I know you want to be a Healer. I'm going to the train to be an Auror -"

"That's not what I'm talking about."

Albus sighed, "I have no idea Rose."

"I just don't want to lose you," she said, snuggling deeper into his arms.

"Me neither."

They both were quiet, relishing in one of the last few nights they had together in the castle, as graduation was in a week. Luckily both of them had become Heads, so it was easy for them to find time together the entire year.

"Hey Rose."

"Yes Al?"

"What if we ran away. Went to America, we both have always wanted to go..." Albus stopped, feeling awkward about bringing the topic back up. How did he and Rose want to pursue their relationship? It's not like their family or friends would accept them together. Everyone would judge them, unless they didn't know them. He felt Rose sit up.

"I think that's a fantastic idea!" She exclaimed, turning to look towards him. "I could still become a Healer, you could still become an Auror, and no one would know us. Al, you're a genius, even if you are a slimy Slytherin."

Albus laughed, leaning over her should to kiss her cheek. "At least I'm not a blind Gryffindor. Come on, it's time for bed."

Rose pouted, "But I don't want to. Let's go explore!"

"Rose what's left to explore, we've lived here for seven years."

"Don't be such a spoil sport, let's see if you've got some Gryffindor bravery in you after all."

"I don't know, Rose, I'm sure we could find some better use of our time..."

 _Six Months Later..._

"Honey, I'm home!" Albus burst through the door running to the couch where Rose was fast asleep. "Oh shoot," he whispered, hoping to have not woken her up. He smiled, happy to see her looking peaceful for the first time in years.

They had decided to move to the states, to Salem more specifically. Breaking the news to their family had been hard, mostly because they had left it in a letter and never gave them the address they had moved to. Not knowing what their reactions were, they didn't worry about it.

They both were just happy to be able to hold each other's hands in public, even a kiss here and there.

And they were never judged for it. Just two happy people in a relationship. That was the best part.

Transfiguring a jacket into a blanket, he covered his girlfriend (Merlin that felt so nice to say) and took the book in her hands away, folding the page she was on over and setting it onto the coffee table.

Leaning over he kissed her and said, "Goodnight, my love."

"Goodnight, Al," she breathed back, still asleep. Albus chuckled,

They had never been happier and never would be until Albus would propose, and then their wedding. There was even the day the had their kids, twins actually. Felicity and Felix, both whom were squibs, which would lead Albus and Rose to stop using their magic as much and end up joining the real muggle world where Rose would still be a doctor and Albus would go into the the police force.

They both were happy, and that's all that mattered.

* * *

 _Thanks for reading everyone! It's not my best work, but I was really out of my comfort zone writing incest.  
_


End file.
